About Last Night
by arthursdragon
Summary: After Arthur accidentally kisses Merlin in a drunken state, Merlin realizes he has strong feelings for his King. He and Arthur realize what they really want is to be together, and have a passionate fling to celebrate to their newfound love. Unfortunately, Arthur's Uncle Agravaine sees them kissing and realizes he has the key to Arthur's downfall. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**About Last Night**

Arthur woke up, groggy and disoriented, with a massive headache. He stumbled out of bed and closed his curtains, the light obnoxiously bright. He had definitely drunk too much last night. He didn't remember anything. He staggered to a chair and sank into it. He put his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly the door banged open and in walked Merlin. "Good morning sire." Arthur flinched at the bright voice. "Be quiet Merlin. Let me die in peace."

"You're fine, Arthur. You just need some of Gaius's draft and you'll feel fine."

Arthur nodded and Merlin handed him a vial of foul-smelling liquid. Arthur looked at it with disdain and swallowed it down, gagging. Merlin smiled and went to get Arthur's clothes.

Arthur coughed awkwardly. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Why? Did I do something stupid?"

Merlin got a sad look on his face. Then he quickly brightened. "Always. But nothing of significance."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Can I have my breakfast now?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute."

Merlin hurried from the room, closing the doors behind him. He put his back to the wall and breathed heavily. He was relieved and disappointed that Arthur didn't remember what had happened last night. He closed his eyes and tried to recreate the awkward situation he had found himself in.

_The party was lovely. There was lots of dancing, bright colors, laughing and of course, drinking. All of the knights were getting sloshed. Merlin had retreated to a corner with Gwen. They were making fun of the drunk and the poorly dressed. Suddenly Arthur had staggered over, drunk and uncoördinated. He stopped in front of Merlin and slapped him on the back way too hard. He indicated in slurred speech that he needed to talk to Merlin about official palace business. Gwen nodded and giggled as she walked away. Arthur beckoned Merlin to follow him outside the party. They stood in a corridor. It was dark and drafty. Arthur looked at Merlin strangely and Merlin asked him if he was alright. Before he knew what had happened, Merlin was pinned to the wall underneath Arthur's strong arms. Arthur whispered, his breath reeking of alcohol. "You know what I think of every night before I sleep, Merlin?" Merlin shook his head slowly. Arthur grabbed his butt. Merlin laughed nervously. "Sire, what are you doing?" _

_"I think about your ass. And your eyes. And your hideous neck scarf. And I think about your lips... " Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin on the mouth. Merlin was too shocked to do anything.`Arthur didn't pull away and neither did he. In fact, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and the two kissed passionately for almost a minute. Arthur finally pulled away, smiling in a drunken way. Merlin was confused and just stood there, not really moving. Arthur started to speak, but collapsed to the ground in a alcohol induced slumber. Merlin got two less drunk guards to carry Arthur to bed. He pulled the covers over Arthur and walked to his chamber. He didn't sleep all night for shock. _

Now, Arthur didn't seem to remember the kiss. But Merlin did. He hadn't expected to enjoy it so much. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about Arthur. But Arthur didn't remember, so neither could he. He ran off to get the young King's breakfast.

Arthur was lounging in his chair, straining to remember what had happened last night. It was slowly coming back. He could remember bits and pieces. He remembered telling Merlin he wanted to talk to him. Then it was all fuzzy. Arthur tried to remember what he had said, but nothing was coming back. Merlin walked in with a plate of food. He didn't make eye contact with Arthur and set it down on the table. He looked up and out the window. "Will there be anything else?"

"Uh, no. Merlin? Are you alright? Have too much to drink last night as well?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know."

"Ok, well, do you know what I said to you last night? I can't remember."

"Me neither, sire. I guess I did have a bit too much ale as well."

"Hmm... I guess we'll find out at some point."

"I guess so."

Merlin hastily left the room, turning his back to Arthur. Arthur glanced at Merlin's ass and it was as if a lightning bolt had struck him. He sat upright. He remembered what happened. He remembered the feel of Merlin's butt, his thin frame and his soft lips. Arthur let his head fall on the hard surface of the table. Merlin would surely leave his service now. Being sexually assaulted by his drunk employer! He started internally ripping himself apart. He was in love with his manservant, he couldn't drive him away. He may not be able to have him in his arms, but he needed to talk to him every day, to see him. He couldn't let Merlin leave! He was about to slam his head into the table once more, when more fuzzy memory resurfaced. Merlin had wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed back! Arthur sat up once more. If Merlin had liked the kiss, maybe, maybe he had feelings for Arthur too? Arthur got up excitedly and said boldly to no one in particular. "I'm going to find Merlin."

Merlin was in his room, curled up on the straw mattress, trying to rid his mind of Arthur. He thought about everything else. He tried to sexually arouse himself by thinking of the pretty girls his age in the kitchens and in his village, but nothing happened. Yet, as he thought of Arthur's body pressed against his in a passionate embrace, he felt himself become aroused quickly. He started to tear up, furious at Arthur and himself. A king could never be with a man, let alone a male servant. Merlin hated Arthur and wanted to hold him at the same time. He had been perfectly fine until Arthur had kissed him. Now feelings had surfaced, which he could feel had been long there, but well buried. Arthur had doomed him to love an unavailable target. A feeling which would never be returned. Arthur didn't even remember the kiss. He would go about his days, happy and unaffected, while Merlin suffered, watching his King with lustful and longing eyes. Merlin buried his face into the blanket he laid on and cried.

Arthur ran to Gaius's chamber, nearly knocking over several servants and knights. He stopped at the old man's door, breathing heavily. He walked in, and to his relief Gaius wasn't there. He crossed the chamber, leaving the first door open a crack, to Merlin's door. He was about to knock when he heard crying. It was broken and muted, as if buried in the folds of a blanket or pillow. Arthur opened the door slowly, peeking around the crack.

"Merlin?"

Merlin didn't look up, he just choked out a reply between sobs. "Please, leave me alone, sire."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing concerning you, please, leave me."

Arthur opened the door fully, and sat on the corner of Merlin's bed. "Tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"You most definitely can't help."

Arthur looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Is this about last night?"

Merlin looked up, his face red and his eyes puffy. "You remember last night?"

"The kiss? Yes, I remember. And if it helps, Merlin, I meant everything I said."

"You did."

Arthur didn't look up, his cheeks turning red. "Yes."

"That kiss changed something in me Arthur, I don't feel the same. Just seeing you makes me feel, different."

"I'm so sorry the kiss made you uncomfortable, I was drunk and I didn't know..."

Merlin put a finger to Arthur's lips . "Not that kind of different. A good kind." Merlin crawled to the edge of the bed and sat upright, next to Arthur. "I feel something really powerful for you Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "I feel very strongly for you, of course you already know that"

Merlin leaned over and turned Arthur's head towards him. "I want to be with you."

Arthur leaned in, touching his nose to Merlin's. "Me too."

Then Arthur kissed Merlin's soft lips again.

"I love you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled and drew Arthur's mouth to his own eagerly. Softly placing a hand on Arthur's neck, he encouraged the young King to gently pin him to the bed, Merlin laying underneath Arthur's muscular frame. Arthur probed his tongue in Merlin's mouth, and never wanted to part from the taste of Merlin's sweet lips. Merlin finally broke away and whispered quietly. "Close the door." Arthur raised his eyebrows and laughed nervously. "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded, and started undressing himself. Arthur had a huge erection and was more than happy to oblige. He got off the bed, taking off his shirt on the way and kicked the door closed. He took of the rest of his clothes and turned to find Merlin lying naked on the bed. He had dreamed of this day, but never had he thought it would come true. He crawled on top of Merlin and kissing his face, whispered , "Are you ready?"

Merlin nodded slightly. Arthur touched Merlin's erection, prompting a moan from the boy. "

"Arthur, please."

Arthur stroked Merlin's face with the back of his hand. "I've waited for this for a long time."

Agravaine smiled and closed the door to the old man's chambers. He hadn't seen everything but he had seen enough. The foolish boy King was in love with his servant. This was perfect. Finally, the perfect key to the boy's undoing. That servant was far too smart, and Morgana had a special kind of hate for him anyway. This way she could kill two annoying, insolent birds with one well-aimed stone. He went and fetched his horse from the stables and rode into the woods, a smile playing on his lips. Morgana would finally appreciate how valuable he really was.

Agravaine arrived at Morgana's small cottage deep in the forest, and slipped off his horse as soundlessly as possible. He quietly rapped on the door. The old door creaked open, and a pale figure appeared around its edge. "I hope you bring good news."

"I do my lady," stammered Agravaine, bowing to Morgana. "I have the key to Arthur's demise. You can lure him in for the kill without much of a fight."

Morgana opened the door fully and stepped out into the filtered sunshine of the forest. "What is it?"

"The servant boy, Merlin. It seems our young King is in love."

"Do you have proof?"

"Proof through my own eyes. I saw the two in a passionate embrace through a crack in the door. "

Morgana smiled, her green eyes alight. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur rolled off of Merlin, breathing heavily. He laid on his back, and put a muscular arm around the other man's shoulders. Merlin was breathing heavily as well and smiled at Arthur.

"That surpassed last night, by far."

Arthur laughed breathlessly. "I'm glad I went above your expectations."

Merlin climbed on top of Arthur and rested his chin on the King's chest. "I could stay here all day. But, I have to go do work. And you have to go train your knights." Merlin kissed Arthur quickly and got up to get dressed. Arthur smiled, staring at Merlin. "I think I'll stay here, I like the view."

Merlin laughed. "Go, please sire. It's a miracle Gaius hasn't returned yet. "

Arthur remembered Merlin didn't inhabit this room by himself and quickly got up. He was quicker than Merlin to finish getting dressed. Merlin was trying to find his neck scarf. Arthur pulled it from underneath the bed, and waved it in front of Merlin.

"Looking for something?"

Merlin reached for it, but Arthur pulled his hand away. " I have a good mind to throw this hideous thing out."

Merlin glared at Arthur. "Give it."

Arthur smiled playfully. "Make me."

"Fine." Merlin walked up to Arthur and started kissing his neck. Arthur didn't let go of the scarf. Merlin pressed Arthur up against a wall and kissed him, probing his tongue softly between Arthur's parted lips. Arthur loosened his grip on the scarf and let it drop so his could put his hands around Merlin's waist. Merlin pulled away and grabbed the scarf. Arthur frowned.

"That was cheating."

"I know." Merlin put the scarf around his neck and walked out of the chamber. "See you later, sire."

Arthur smiled and waited several minutes before leaving himself. He exited the chamber and found Gwaine waiting for him. "Arthur. What were you doing in Gaius's chamber?"

"I was looking for him."

"He's in the village today. Are you sick? You do look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine. Just a headache. Are the knights ready for training?"

"Yes, your Uncle is still getting ready. He just got back."

"Where was he?"

"No idea. I didn't ask."

"Very well, let's go."

Agravaine ridden into the castle grounds, with a smug look on his face. He and Morgana had come up with the perfect plan. The idiot servant would do anything for his mother. Morgana had written a note indicating that Merlin's mother was ill, and would die soon. The little brat would of course fall for it and run to his mother's aid, but not before telling Arthur. Merlin would meet with an unfortunate accident at Morgana's hand in the woods and be wounded. Morgana would leave a trail of Merlin's blood for the King. If Arthur did love this servant, he would surely follow him to the village, to protect him. If he didn't, well at least Merlin would be dead. If he did come, Morgana would disarm Arthur and tie him up once he found his way to the cottage. She wouldn't kill him, not yet. She would let him watch his true love die, helpless. Then, once Arthur's knights followed their foolish King, Morgana would use Arthur to gain their surrender. She would take all back to the castle, and claim herself Queen, and kill Arthur on the palace steps, followed by any knights who did not claim allegiance to the new Queen. Agravaine smiled at the plan. It was perfect. Not only would the little brat and his conniving servant die, but Arthur would be an empty, miserable shell before he was even granted the sweet release of death. Agravaine laughed to himself as he dismounted his horse in the courtyard. He was met soon by Sir Gwaine.

" Sir Agravaine. We are about to start practice, are you joining us?"

"Yes, directly. I must talk to a stable boy about my horse first."

"Very well."

Gwaine walked off towards the training ground. Agravaine stopped a passing servant girl and put a silver coin in her hand. "Bring this note to the King's manservant." The girl nodded and

scurried off to find Merlin.

Agravaine headed for the stable with his horse, smirking.

Merlin sat in the armory, polishing, and humming. He knew Arthur would come down here to get ready and he wanted to see him again. He had a faraway look in his eyes, and a smile on his face. The servant charged to take the note by Agravaine walked in timidly. She waited a minute, hoping Merlin would look at her of his own will. She was disappointed. He was in a daydream. She spoke quietly.

"Merlin?"

Merlin was jolted out of his daydream and jumped up a little.

"I'm sorry. I was asked to bring this letter to you."

"Oh, thank you Lucy. " The young girl hurried out of the armory, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Merlin shook his head. Lucy was so nervous all the time. He opened up the note, which had been creased several times in Lucy's nervous hands. He read casually at first, but upon identifying the subject of the note, he read faster and with more intent. He got to the end and looked up, a worried look on his face. His poor mother. She would be dead before he could see her. He had to leave immediately. He ran out to the training grounds and found several of the knights. He ran up to Percival. "Percival, tell King Arthur I've gone to see my mother. She's dying and I need to see her and try to help. I have to leave right now. Will you tell him?"

Percival looked bewildered. "Yeah, sure. Go. Good luck."

Merlin ran off towards the stables.

Arthur was walking towards the armory with Gwaine. He was disappointed not to find Merlin there, polishing. He asked Gwaine for his help. Gwaine sighed and started attaching Arthur's armor. " Where is Merlin? Wasn't he hired to do this?" Arthur smirked. "Yes, but you know Merlin, probably off drinking at the tavern." Gwaine grunted in agreement.

"I'll punish him later." said Arthur, smiling to himself. Gwaine and Arthur walked onto the training grounds. Percival jogged over to his spot. "Sire, Merlin asked me to tell you that he has left."

"Left? Left where?"

"To his village. His mother is dying."

"Why didn't he tell me himself."

"Apparently it was serious enough that if he didn't leave right away, she might be in danger of dying before he reaches his village."

Arthur's happy mood was quickly replaced by fear and worry. Would Merlin be alright in the woods alone?

Arthur started walking towards the stables. Gwaine followed him. "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"I'm following Merlin. He has no idea what awaits him in the forest. He has no weapons or means of defense. I have to go find him and help him."

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself, I'll go with you."

"No. I'm going alone."

"But..."

"I. said. ALONE."

Gwaine put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, Arthur."

Arthur nodded curtly in thanks and stalked off towards the stable.

Merlin was galloping through the forest as fast as he could urge his old mare to go. He was worried sick about his mother. He had to see her before she died. He could save her. He slowed his horse to duck under low branches, and the moment the horse came to a slow trot, he felt a sharp blade enter his chest. He saw a dark cloaked figure run towards him. He fell off of his horse and landed on his back on the damp forest floor. He felt blood running from his wound and he began to lose conciousness. He saw a pale face appear over him. It was Morgana. She had a bright smile as she stared down at him. "Hello again, old friend." Merlin looked at her through blurry eyes until the world went black.

Arthur had saddled his finest white stallion and was about to leave when he felt something wrong. Like a sense of death or danger.

"Merlin."

He jumped onto his horse and kicked its sides. Arthur and his horse disappeared into the forest. Agravaine saw him leave as he was reaching training ground. He smiled and turned to the stables again quickly.

Agravaine arrived at Morgana's cottage, flushed and out of breath. He had taken a much denser shortcut to avoid his nephew. Arthur wouldn't arrive for an hour at least. He jumped down off of his horse and rapped on the door of the cottage. Morgana threw open the door. "There's no need to be impetuous Agravaine!"

"My lady, Arthur is headed this way."

"Very good. There was no need for you to rush. I had no doubt my plan would go well." She beckoned him inside. Merlin laid on a cot, unconscious, his chest bandaged.

"I thought you were going to let the boy die, my lady?"

"I am. He has to die when Arthur is here to watch. Otherwise there's no fun. So I'm keeping him plenty alive until Arthur finds his way here. It shouldn't be more than half an hour now. Once he arrives. I'll unwrap Merlin's wounds. Then he can die a nice. slow. death." Morgana stroked Merlin's pale face with her fingertips.

"My lady, what did that servant do to incur your wrath?"

"He tried to kill me. I was hurt and angry. He had always been a friend to me, and I had hoped he would be more, one day. But, he ruined that. And he's tried to destroy me ever since that day." Agravaine was at a loss for words. He had never expected Morgana would have feelings for this weak, skinny, nothing of a man, buried or fresh.

Morgan looked at Agravaine. "Give me a minute alone with him."

Agravaine raised an eyebrow but the left the cottage to attend to his horse. Morgana bowed over Merlin, and whispered in his ear. "You chose wrong. We could have been together, one day. I know of your powers. We could have ruled side by side, ruling the world with our magic." She leaned down and kissed his soft lips, running her fingers along his slight but muscular torso. Then she straightened up and whispered an incantation, her eyes flashing gold. Merlin woke with a start, writhing in pain,and screaming. She covered his mouth with her pale hand. "But that was a long time ago."

She stopped the spell and Merlin fell to the bed, unconscious once more. Morgana smiled.

Arthur raced through the forest, having to slow for the low branches that stood in his path. As he did, he noticed a small pool of blood on the ground. He drew his sword as that sense of impending doom came upon him again. He found sprinkles of blood going down a steep hill that was heavily wooded, the drops becoming bigger and bigger as he progressed. He stopped at the bottom, and saw a small cottage. He got a tight feeling in his stomach. LIke something evil lurked just inside that cottage. He walked towards it, sword in hand. He had just made it to the door, when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and crumpled to the ground.

Arthur awoke in a dimly lit room, and found that his feet were bound and his hands were shackled to the dirty stone had no idea whether it was day or night. He had a throbbing pain in the back of his head, and his vision was blurry for the first minute, unable to identify the room's furnishings. Once his eyes adjusted he found the room contained many shelves of unusual substances and books. He also saw a cot lying against the wall, next to a chair. Sitting in the chair was Morgana. He knew he had felt an evil presence.

"Morgana. I should have known. Where's Merlin?"

"No warm welcome Arthur? I'm hurt." Morgana got up from the chair and motioned to someone out of his view. Suddenly his Uncle walked in, smiling.

Arthur was dumbstruck. "Uncle? You're involved in this? But, I'm your flesh and blood!"

"You're also Uther's son, nephew. And for that you have been condemned to be like him. Cruel and foolish. So, you must be taken care of. Before your father's influence within you diseases Camelot further."

"I'm nothing like my father."

"Aren't you? You remind me of him so much. That foolish pride and strong will."

Morgana smiled. " I do love a good family reunion." Then she beckoned Agravaine to follow her out of the cottage. Arthur heard her voice from outside. "You've done well."

"So, we can finally rule together?"

"Together? No."

"But I don't understand, you said..." Arthur never heard the end of his uncle's sentence. He heard the slice of a knife and a loud thump. Morgana re-entered the cottage, cleaning the knife she had just used to kill his Uncle. Agravaine's body fell in the way of Morgana closing the door, so Morgana left him in the doorway, his blood flowing onto the stone floor.

Arthur shed no tears for the Uncle that had betrayed him. "Wouldn't he have been of value?"

"Not anymore. The only thing I have left to take care of your silly knights. They aren't tough adversaries. Of course, neither were you or that stupid servant."

"Where's Merlin?!"

"Relax, brother. He's right before you. " Morgana pointed to the cot. She walked over and gingerly removed bloody bandages from a whimpering body as Arthur watched in suspense and horror, waiting to see if the bloody figure was Merlin. Morgana whispered an incantation and Merlin was thrown from the bed, and landing face down with a cry of pain on the dirty floor. Arthur fought against his bonds, trying to help him. Merlin was wide awake and his eyes shed tears of agony. He was too weak to roll over so he just laid face down, tears running down his face as he stared into Arthur's tortured eyes. Morgana kicked Merlin onto his back.

"Don't touch him!"

Morgana looked at Arthur with a defiant gaze, and kicked Merlin in the side. Merlin refused to cry out, and bit his lip. Morgana laughed. "So brave. So stupid."

Arthur growled. "Leave him alone."

"Very well. I know how you feel about the servant. So, to be a gracious hostess, I'll wait out of sight while you watch him die."

She stepped over Merlin and walked into outside the door.

Arthur set to work trying to unbind himself. He found a sharp rock on the floor, and began to saw at the binds on his hands, holding the rock between his fingers.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head slowly, with effort and pain. He locked eyes with Arthur.

"Why did you follow me?"

Arthur smiled a little. "Because I love you."

Merlin tried to smile, but his wound had started to bleed profusely again, no longer bandaged. He touched a hand to it shakily, and winced. His hand came back bloody. He started to tear up once more, obviously in great pain. Arthur wasn't ready to lose Merlin. He was saving them both one way or another...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur was trying to pick the lock to his leg shackle, but to no avail. Merlin stared at him, feeling useless. He tried to move, but was every time crippled by a wave of excruciating pain. He just laid on the cold floor, and was reassured by Arthur every couple of minutes that he would be fine. But Merlin didn't believe it. He was losing blood too fast and Arthur knew it. A fresh pool of blood had collected around his torso, and he was feeling light-headed and nauseous. Arthur finally managed to cut through the bindings around his hands with the sharp rock, but he couldn't undo the shackle around his ankle. Merlin realized it was magically locked. Nothing would open the shackle except a reversal spell. In fact, everything had been planned out perfectly. Arthur was just perfectly chained so he couldn't reach his sword, Merlin or any way to help stop Merlin's bleeding. Merlin realized with an air of resentment that Morgana had probably put the sharp rock next to Arthur just so Arthur could cut free of the bindings and feel some hope. Merlin smiled tearily, laughing at the hopelessness of his situation.

He knew he was running out of time. As soon as he died, and Morgana took care of the knights, she would take Arthur to Camelot to kill him. Merlin knew he would have to use magic to free Arthur. It was going to take all the energy he had left. He accepted that he would probably die with Arthur hating him, but at least Arthur could live and defeat Morgana. Merlin closed his eyes shut and drew all the strength he could. Arthur stopped fiddling with the lock and looked at him worried.

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin took all of his happy memories with Arthur, all of their shared moments of affection, all the times he had felt love for his King, and used them to fuel his strength and fight the burning pain in his chest. He opened his eyes and chanted the spell. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the lock sprang open. Arthur looked at Merlin with a mix of shock, betrayal and amazement. He whispered.

"You have magic? All this time?"

Merlin was too weak to answer, he used his eyes to convey apologies to his love. Arthur didn't say anything else. He got up and quietly grabbed Merlin's tunic from the floor. He ripped it into long strips and wrapped them around Merlin's wound. Merlin was in massive pain, and his eyes were running out of tears. He looked at Arthur, but Arthur refused to make eye contact. Once Arthur was done, Merlin grabbed his hand. Arthur finally looked at Merlin in the eye. He tried to speak, but he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness and only whispered,

"I'm sorry Arthur..." before falling into a troubled and dangerously deep sleep. Arthur removed Merlin's hand from his own. He was angry with Merlin, and he couldn't forgive right away. He went to grab his sword and snuck to the door of the cottage. His Uncle's body still laid there, a pool of blood surrounding his head. Morgana had slit his throat. Arthur took a moment to grieve his traitorous relative before looking for his demon of a sister.

She had crept up the hill to watch for his knights. He stepped out of the cottage and around the corner. A twig snapped and Morgana swiveled her head around and ran back to the cottage. She didn't see Arthur around the side. She looked in the doorway and saw Arthur was gone from the floor. She yelled in frustration and turned around. Arthur was waiting for her, sword raised. She chanted a spell and the sword flew from Arthur's hand. He ran for it but she chanted again and he flew against a tree. He slid down the tree trunk and sat at the bottom, dazed and unable to stand. Morgana walked towards him slowly and grabbed his sword. As she was about to raise it for a death blow, she saw Arthur's knights come galloping down the hill. Gwaine urged his horse forward and knocked Morgana to the ground. She let go of the sword as she fell. She reached for it but Sir Leon had dismounted, and stepped on her hand. She cried out in pain. Arthur had regained his senses and he ran over and grabbed his sword and held the point at Morgana's throat. She was on her back now, and she laughed up at Arthur. "Go ahead, brother. I have nothing left! You've taken everything from me!"

"What I have I taken from you?"

"My kingdom, my family, the man I loved."

"And who might that be?"

"Merlin, you ignorant fool! He is a great warlock and we would have made a powerful team. Conquering the world, in love. But you made me kill him!"

"How could I have possibly done that, you witch!"

"By making him love you instead. You condemned him to be part of your downfall. I had to kill him."

"Merlin isn't dead yet. And I didn't make him love me. He chose to love me, and I to love him."

Arthur's knights had formed a circle around Morgana. Upon hearing of Arthur's love for his manservant, some looked shocked, but some who knew better like Gwaine and Lancelot smiled knowingly.

Morgana let a tear roll down her cheek. "He's dead you selfish murderer! I saw it myself. He is bloodless and cold, and it's your fault!"

Arthur pressed the point harder to her throat. She coughed. Arthur had a fiery passion in his eyes. "You're lying!"

Morgana strained to speak against the sword point and coughed out raspy words. "Check for yourself."

Arthur handed the sword to Gwaine. "Hold it to her throat. If she tries to escape, kill her." Gwaine nodded and held the sword to Morgana's throat, but not as closely.

Arthur ran to the doorway of the cottage and peered in. Merlin was still on the ground, but he was pale, and the blood from his wound had leaked through the bandages. Arthur walked in and knelt next to Merlin. He smiled. "Merlin. We have Morgana. We're safe now." Merlin didn't move or respond. His eyes were closed peacefully, as if dreaming. Arthur touched his shoulder. It was cooler than usual, and clammy. Arthur shook Merlin gently.

"Merlin. Wake up. It's over. We can get you help now." Merlin's eyes didn't open and he still made no movement, not even a shallow breath. Arthur shook Merlin hard. "Merlin! Get up. You can do this! You can't die here! Not after I ignored your apology!"

Arthur checked Merlin's pulse. There wasn't anything there. Arthur looked at Merlin's face. There was still a tear on the young man's cheek, it was drying now. He couldn't have been dead more than ten minutes. Tears sprang up in Arthur's eyes as he came to the realization Merlin was actually dead. He let tears roll down his cheeks in their multitude, but made no sound. He took his Merlin in his arms and wept over his body.

Arthur caressed the manservant's face with his hand and kissed his soft lips once more.

HIs men had heard his cries,and waited several minutes before they dragged Morgana to the door. She looked at the scene and smiled. "Now you know my pain."

Arthur looked up at her, his eyes red and bloodshot. His grief turned to anger and he got up. He ripped his sword from Gwaine's hands and pressed it as hard as he could to Morgana's throat without cutting. She started wheezing. Arthur pressed more, starting to cut...

"Sire, stop!"

It was Lancelot. Arthur looked at him, without removing the sword rom Morgana's windpipe.

"What?!"

"We can still save Merlin!"

"No we can't! He's dead. Gone. The only thing I can do for Merlin now is kill his murderer."

"The Isle of The Blest, sire!"

Arthur stopped.

"That's how Merlin saved you before. The universe requires balance. If you sacrifice Morgana, Merlin can be saved!"

Arthur looked at Lancelot intensely. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Arthur took the sword from Morgana's throat and gave it to Lancelot. "You ride with her."

He went back into the cottage and picked up Merlin's limp frame. He got on his horse, with Merlin's body carefully laid between his arms. He kissed Merlin's forehead. "I'm not letting you leave me yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur and his knights rode silently through the forest. Arthur didn't make a sound as he cried. He knew there was a chance that Merlin would remain dead, and he would have to bury his true and only love. He didn't care that Merlin had hid his magic from him for years. Not now. If Merlin woke up he wouldn't even mention it. He would marry Merlin as soon as he could, and never let him go again. He rode with Merlin's head rest on his shoulder, his body pressed against Arthur's. Merlin was becoming cold, and Arthur was falling apart. The knights knew not to make a sound, their King was in pain, and so were they. Everyone had loved Merlin, he was a kind, gentle person. Gwaine had let a tear drop as well as Lancelot. Merlin had been their close friend and was the most valuable person in the kingdom next to Arthur, as Lancelot knew. But even though Merlin was dead, everyone held on to a shred of hope. A hope that they could get to the Isle of the Blessed in time, a hope they could complete the sacrifice. A hope Merlin would wake up.

Even Morgana was silent. She had loved Merlin once. Once upon a time when she was the King's ward, and Merlin was a kind servant who brought her sleeping drafts and reassured her that everything would be alright. She hadn't been eager to kill Merlin, but it had to be done. She regretted it now. Pangs of guilt stabbed at her as she saw one of Merlin's arms fall to the side of the horse. His skin was purplish and his arm just moved lifelessly with the will of the horse.

It was several hours before they reached the lake. Merlin's body had become cold and rigid. Arthur still cried, though he was running out of tears. He just tried to hide his face from view and rode on. When they reached the lakefront, Arthur carefully pushed Merlin's body off the horse into Gwaine and Lancelot's waiting arms. They carried him over to the boat and laid him sideways across the rim. Arthur jumped down from the horse. "What are you doing?"

"Sire?"

"You can't just flop him across the boat like a dead deer."

"He's rigid my lord. His muscles will not yield. We would have to break his limbs to accommodate him in the boat."

Arthur looked at his beloved Merlin. They were right. His arms and legs had frozen to their last position and he was stiff as a board. Arthur took a deep breath and got in the boat. Not everyone could fit. Arthur decided to take Lancelot with him to help control Morgana and direct the sacrifice. The others would stay behind and watch the horses.

Arthur didn't say a word as they rowed across the misty lake. He just stared longingly at Merlin's rigid body. Several times he caught Morgana staring at Merlin as well with a tear in her eye. He wanted so badly to yell at her, but she didn't deserve to garner a response. She would be dead soon enough anyways. As they reached the shore, Morgana carried Merlin's legs as Arthur grabbed his arms. Lancelot held a sword to Morgana's back as she walked. They walked solemnly through the ruins, like the funeral procession they resembled. They reached the courtyard and gently set Merlin on the ground. Morgana stood motionless with fear and resentment. Arthur unsheathed his sword. "Recite whatever spell you need to."

Morgana looked defiantly at Arthur. "What are you going to do if I refuse? Kill me?"

Arthur was taken off guard. She was right, he had no leverage. He didn't know the spell and there was no one to sacrifice if she died before the ritual was begun. He bowed his head and took a sharp inhale. Morgana smiled.

Arthur looked up, pained. " Do it for Merlin."

Morgana's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. She looked at the frail corpse on the ground with a tender gaze. Then she looked at Arthur with eyes of pure venom. "For him," she snarled. "You have taken everything I ever loved away anyways. I have nothing to live for." She paused a minute, regaining her composure. Then in a loud clear voice, she started chanting in the old language. Neither Arthur nor Lancelot understood her words, but after a minute, she stopped and nodded to Arthur. "It's ready."

She went towards the stone altar table, but she stopped at Merlin's side. Arthur growled and thrust his sword towards her. "Don't touch him." Morgana looked up, but there was no venom, no evil, just sadness. Arthur nodded a little and withdrew his sword. Morgana took a hand as pale as Merlin's cold skin and caressed his face. Then she leaned in and kissed him gently. Arthur turned away, disgusted and slightly guilty. Morgana went and laid on the stone table. "I'm ready. Kill me."

Arthur took out a dagger and walked up to the altar. He held the dagger over Morgana's chest. He was about to strike...but he couldn't. Morgana had just been selfless for once in a very long time, and willing to die for someone she loved. She looked at him, confused. "Why aren't you plunging that dagger into my heart? I know you want to." Arthur had no answer. He just stood there frozen. Before he could react, Morgana grabbed the dagger and plunged it between her ribs. Arthur stepped back in shock.

Morgana let out a cry, and then was silent. Arthur leaned over her, she was still breathing, but barely. Her eyes were wide open with fear. Arthur looked at her with compassion and whispered. "Thank you."

She just looked up at the sky and let out a shallow exhale, and stopped breathing altogether. Arthur bowed his head and turned from the table. He ran to Merlin. He made no movement. "Merlin?"

Lancelot walked up next to Arthur. "Anything?"

Arthur shook his head. He stared at Merlin for a minute, maybe two. Then he snapped, yelling and drawing his sword. He ran up the stone steps to the table and was ready to stab Morgan twenty more times when he saw a bolt of lightning, and then shortly after, heard a loud rumble of thunder. He turned towards the sound of the thunder, and looked down to see Merlin was breathing. Shallowly, but it was there. He skin had turned to pale cream again and he opened his eyes. Arthur practically flew down the steps and to Merlin's side.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Arthur? What happened?"

Arthur started crying and laughing at the same time and held Merlin to his chest

."Merlin. Merlin, I love you, I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you more than life itself. Please forgive me. I love you." Merlin pulled away, and looked at his chest, with a confused gaze. His wound had healed and only a thin scar remained. He looked into Arthur's eyes. "What happened?"

Arthur drew a deep breath and started in a shaky voice. "You.. you died, from the chest wound. We caught Morgana,... but...but you died before I could tell you. And um, we took you here, to the Isle of the Blessed, and Morgana sacrificed herself to bring you back to life."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Morgana?"

"Yes. She, she loved you Merlin. A lot. "

Merlin didn't say anything, just stared at his scar. Then he started to get up, but fell to the ground.

Arthur grabbed his arm. "Whoa, you've been dead Merlin, not sleeping, not inactive, DEAD. You can't be jumping up immediately." Merlin smiled. "I know, I know. But, please help me?"

Arthur pulled Merlin up, and embraced his thin body, burying his face in Merlin's shoulder. "I love you. Even if you did lie to me about your magic. I love you. Losing you made me realize what you meant..mean to me, and how I can't let anything, even death come between us."

Merlin leaned against Arthur's torso and lifted the King's chin. "I'm so sorry. I always wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of what might happen. I love you more than anything." The two kissed softly, Arthur supporting Merlin and enveloping him in his strong arms. Arthur and Merlin pulled apart and with the help of Lancelot, Merlin stumbled to the stone table where Morgana's body lay. He looked sad. He supported himself against the table. He took Morgana's pale hand in his own.

"There was a time before Arthur when I loved you too. You were a King's ward. Beautiful, charming, graceful, but not high and mighty, you were nice to me. I will always remember your sacrifice, and think of you as you were before the darkness took you. Thank you."

Merlin gently pulled her eyelids shut and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stood on his own and weakly descended the steps. Arthur stood by, ready to grab Merlin. Merlin made it down the stairs and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Let's go home."

Lancelot and Arthur helped Merlin to the boat. Lancelot gave Merlin a warm embrace. "It's good to have you back." Merlin smiled. "It's good to be back."

Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot all got off the boat to a warm reception. All the knights took a turn hugging Merlin or patting him on the back. The ride back to Camelot was quiet, but filled with happiness. As soon as they got through the gates, Arthur got off his horse and helped Merlin off his. Then he fell to one knee in front of the royal court and asked Merlin to be his forever. Merlin accepted. Months later they were wed in a grand celebration and after that day, Merlin never left Camelot without Arthur by his side.


End file.
